What is love?
by 9493r00m
Summary: Cast: Kris, Amber


"WHAT IS LOVE?"

Annyeong haseyooo... Terimakasih buat teman teman yang udah ngedukung aku buat ff ini, maaf kalo random ya . Hope you like it guys (please don't re-upload)

Mungkin eomma sudah lelah dengan kelakuan ku, pasti ayah sangat kecewa dengan melihat kelakuan ku yang sama sekali tak berubah. Untuk sekian kali aku harus berpindah pindah sekolah. Aku lelah. Bukannya aku ingin menyalahkan kedua orang tuaku . Tapi, aku hanya butuh kasih sayang. Hidupku dilimpahi segudang materi, tapi apalah arti materi jika tidak ada kasih sayang?...

"Kriiiing...kriiiing!" aku masih sangat mengantuk. Hal yang sangat ku benci yaitu sekolah. Entah mengapa aku sangat membenci hal itu. Mungkin sejak kematian eonni kesayanganku yaitu Tiffany.

(Dua tahun yang lalu)

"Pagi amber ku sayaaaaang" sapa tiffany. Eonni ku adalah orang yang sangaaaaaaaat cantik. Selain itu dia juga sangat periang, mudah bergaul dan feminim, berbeda denganku yang cetus dan tidak suka basa basi. "pagi unni" balasku singkat. Kami sekeluarga berkumpul di meja makan seperti biasanya. Setelah usai sarapan aku dan unni berangkat sekolah. Hari itu hujan lebat, bertepatan dengan jadwal MOS ku karna aku baru lulus smp. Ditengah perjalanan tiba tiba mobil yang kami kendarai mogok. "unni sepertinya aku tidak bisa tepat waktu ke sekolah, Eottokeeee?" cetusku geram. "mianhae amber-ah sepertinya kau harus naik taksi saja, apa kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu?" jawab tiffany sedikit ragu. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan unni ku, aku langsung pergi mencari taksi dan berlalu meninggalkan unniku begitu saja. Setiba disekolah , mos dimulai . (Dan kalian pasti tahu bagaimana jika sedang mos, jadi tidak akan saya jelaskan panjang lebar) .

Sementara..

Tiffany sangat gegabah, kemudian ia melihat ada sekumpulan ahjussi ya kira kira berumur 40 tahunan, dia berpikir mungkin dapat membantu.

"annyeong haseyo ahjussi, dapatkah kau menberi tahu ku dimana letak bengkel terdekat?" tanya tiffany. "Oh tentu. Diperempatan lurus barulah belok kanan" jawab si ahjussi. Ahjussi ini memandangi tubuh tiffany yang basah karena seragam sekolahnya agak menerawang. Dia melirik tajam bentuk liku tubuh tiffany, entah apa didalam benaknya gairahnya memuncak.

"Duduklah disini sebentar wahai anak muda" sahut seorang ahjussi. "Nee.." sahut tiffany dengan senyum indahnya.

"Toloooooooong...t tolong akuuuuuuuu" teriak tiffany keras. "hahaha apa kau mau melawan kami? Haaa?" seru sekumpulan ahjussi tadi. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... tidak, aku mohon jangan paman tolooooong" teriak rintih tiffany. Dan...

"B Bbagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan kakak mu sendirian di tengah hujan? Apa kau punya hati? Dimana otakmu? Eomma kecewa sekali denganmu!" teriak oemma lantang disambut tangis . "Praaakk!" dan ayah pun menaparku. Aku terduduk lemas melihat jasad unni ku yang mengenaskan. Bajunya dikelilingi banyak darah, badannya luka luka dan... ia meninggal diperkosa dengan tragis. eomma tak berhenti henti menangis. Anak kesayangannya mati dengan sia sia, aku mengerti... aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan bunda akan hal ini. Setelah kejadian itu hidupku mulai berubah. Tak ada lagi canda dalam keluargaku. Tak ada lagi senyum indah bunda dan ayah seperti dulu, sejak... sejak peristiwa itu. Hidupku tak terarah, aku kehilangan semangat tuk hidup, aku sering bolos sekolah, sering pulang malam clubbing dll. Sehingga tak heran aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamaku entah sudah berapa kali. Kini aku ingin berubah .

"Inikah sekolah baruku?" sahutku dalam hati disusul perginya supir yang mengantarku sekolah. "Teng...teng...teng!" bel masuk berbunyi. Aku diperkenalkan di dalam kelas. "Anak anak perkenalkan ini murid baru dikelas kalian" jelas sang guru. "Annyeong haseyo, nama saya Amber" jelasku singkat. "Apa hanya itu?" tanya sang guru . "Ah ne" cetusku singkat. Semua murid dikelasku terlihat tajam memandangku kecuali satu orang, entah siapa aku tak mengenalinya. Aku duduk di baris ke empat no 2 karena hanya itu bangku kosong satu satunya. Saat istirahat aku mulai besosialisasi ya mungkin dengan 2 atau 3 orang saja karena jujur aku tidak pandai bergaul. Dikelasku sebagian besar namja, karena aku masuk dalam kelas atletik yaitu cabang lari.

Saat olahraga kami sangat serius mendengarkan guru yang mengarahkan kami. Ku pandangi satu satu teman kelasku. Emmmm... ada yang menarik perhatianku. Ada satu lelaki yang berbeda dari yang lain, Lelaki ini selalu saja terlihat cool entah mengapa, mungkin karena karismanya yang kurasa membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak ahh ini apa, entahlah. Hari sabtu pun tiba dan "yeaaaaaaaaay!" semua orang dikelas berteriak entah apa sebabnya. Aku hanya cengo dan memasang tampang luguku dan bertanya "hai chanyeol-sshi mengapa semua orang sangat berbahagia hari ini?" tanyaku heran "Ahhh iya aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa setiap hari sabtu kelas kami selalu belajar diluar kelas.. biasanya kita akan latihan berlari dan main basket bersama setelah itu berkemah, seru sekali bukan?" sahut chanyeol teman akrabku sekarang.

Oh ya aku lupa menjelaskan bagaimana rupa dan styleku. Rambutku dipotong seperti lelaki, dadaku agak bidang tidak seperti yeoja pada umumnya, yah bisa dibilang aku agak tomboy ehh tomboy banget maksudnya hehe karena hampir keseluruhan hidupku berbau namja mulai dari cara berpakaian, parfum, look, style dan keseharianku itu ya namja. Aku dituduh lesbian gara gara penampilanku ini.

Dia menatapku tajam seakan aku berhutang gedung sekolah ini terhadapnya, dia memandangku dan mendorong kecil bahuku "hyaa! Atlet apa kau ini? Apa kau sebut dirimu atlet hah? estafet saja tidak becus. Dasar anak baru, aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan orang sepertimu berada di timku. KELUAAAARRR!" cetus namja menjengkelkan itu. "Mianhae kris-sshi aku sedang tidak enak badan" jawabku lirih. Aku tak berbohong sama sekali pagi itu badanku sungguh tidak fit seperti biasanya, kepalaku pusing dan pandanganku memburam. "Gubrraaakk!" aku terjatuh ditengah lapangan, segera chanyeol, jongin dan luhan menopangku ke uks. (2 jam kemudian)"Aaah... dimana ini?" bisikku kecil. "ahh syukurlah kau sudah sadar amber-sshi tadi kau jatuh pingsan setelah estafet" sahut luhan. "Gwenchana amber-sshi?" tanya jongin. "I iyaa.. aku baik baik saja" sahutku. "sepertinya kau kurang sehat, bagaimana jika kuantar pulang amber-sshi?" tanya chanyeol . "Ah tidah usah, aku baik baik saja" balasku disambut dengan senyum kecil. Sesampai dirumah badanku sudah fit kembali mungkin aku hanya kelelahan sehingga jatuh pingsan, Oh senangnya aku mempunyai sahabat yang menyanyangiku sekarang. Sudah jam 8 malam seperti hari hari biasa aku hanya makan malam seorang diri. Bi Bong adalah orang tua keduaku. Dia orang yang memasakkan makanan setiap harinya untukku. Dia adalah teman curhatku, tempat mencurahkan segala isi hati dan unek enek yang ada dalam pikiranku. Dia sangat perhatian sekali padaku, bahkan kurasa bundaku tidak menyanyangiku seperti halnya bi bong. Aku tak menganggapnya sebagai pembantu. "Ini nona makanannya dimakan keburu dingin, kan enak dimakan hangat hangat ramennya" jawab bi bong. "iya bi.." jawabku halus nan manja. Keesokan harinya , "hhuh...hhuhh..." napasku terengah engah . "waah... kau hebat sekali amber-sshi! Kemampuanmu lari 400m ahh benar benar" puji jongin. "ahh kau pun begitu jongin-sshi lihatlah aku hampir saja dikalahkan olehmu hahaha" candaku kecil . "kau hebat juga anak baru, kau mendapatkan ilham dari mana?" tanya si namja cool itu terhadapku. "nggg..." "Bagimana kalau ku traktir malam ini?" ajaknya "aaa...akuuuu..." "mmmm baiklah rupanya kau setuju, aku tunggu di depan sekolah seusai latihan ya" jelas si cowok cool nan rese itu. Alu belum menyelesaikan kata kata ku akan tetapi dia menganggap bahwa aku setuju akan rencananya. Ya tuhaaaaan... sebenarnya dia siapa? Mengapa tingkahnya selalu seperti ini? Inikah daya tariknya...

Aku melihat nametag di baju olahraganya Kris, itulah namanya . Ya dia adalah namja yang aneh tapi selalu membuatku entah... dia membuatku merasa berada. Entah apa maksud perkataanku tadi aku pun tak mengerti dengan jelas. "Mengapa kau lama sekali? Kau tak tahu aku menunggu 30mnt yang lalu?" cetus kris "a akuuu... aku baru saja ganti baju dan baru saja mengembalikan kunci kelas kepada penjaga sekolah" sahutku sedikit gagap . Heran. Ya aku sangat heran mengapa saat didekatnya aku merasa seperti orang bodoh, gagap bicara, tak percaya diri tapi aku merasakan NYAMAN. Aku merasa nyaman didekatnya. Oh tuhan ini kah pertandaaa...

Aku masuk ke mobilnya, dan kami pun berlalu. Hening. Aku tak tahu harus berbicara atau berbuat apa. Aku seperti orang yang dihipnotis. "apa kau masih merasa panas?" tanya kris yang sekaligus membuyarkan lamunanku . "ah a... tidak ini sudah cukup dingin" sahutku. Tak lama kemudian kami berdua turun disebuah rumah makan kecil yang sangat terkenal tidak jauh dari sekolah kami. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya kris "aku ingin pesan spaghetti saja" sahutku. "permisi saya ingin pesan sup canada dan spaghettinya" ujar kris "baiklah.. tunggu sebentar" jawab pelayan rumah makan itu. Tak lama setelah usai makan malam di perjalanan pulang ia menanyakan alamat rumahku dan lekas melajukan mobilnya. "Hey kau. Jangan pake baju seperti itu lagi bajumu tidak pantas untuk dilihat" cetus kris . Baru ku sadari bajuku memang agak sedikit ketat, tapi tidak ketat yang seperti kalian bayangkan sungguh. Aku berfikir apakah dia dari tadi memperhatikanku dengan detail. "ahh kau tau sendiri aku belum mendapatkan baju dari sekolah kan?" balasku sedikit geram "aku tidak peduli pokonya aku tidak ingin melihatmu menggunakan baju itu lagi besok dan kapanpun" sahutnya. Untung saja aku sudah sampai di depan rumah sehingga aku tidak harus menjawab celotehannya yang menjengkelkan itu. Dan dia pun berlalu dengan mobilnya...

Aku membayangkannya. Aku berkhayal tentang dirinya . Dan kini aku sadar aku terpikat olehnya. Pesonanya, karismanya... Tapi mengapa dia tidak pernah menyebut namaku? Apa dia tidak tahu namaku ahh kurasa tidak mungkin setelah 3 bulan aku berada disekolah ini. Tapi... dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengucapkan namaku tuhaaaaan... tidak pernah SAMA SEKALIIIII(?) sikapnya yang dingin tetapi aku suka, aku suka sekali saat dia memperhatikanku dengan cara lain. Bahkan kata teman temanku jongin, luhan, dan chanyeol mereka sama sekali tidak pernah diajak makan malam atau traktir traktiran seperti yang dilakukannya barusan. Ini aneh bukan? Apa maksudnya? Dan apa juga makusudnya saat ia mengatakan aku tidak boleh menggunakan bajuku yang agak ketat ini? Apa makusud dari semua ini? AKU TAK MENGERTI TUHAN... apakah hanya sekedar perhatian?

Kami semakin mendekati olimpiade. Kami semua berusaha menampilakan yang terbaik. Kami pun berlatih giat untuk mencapai hal itu. Kini, aku ingin berubah aku tak ingin menjadi amber yang dulu yang selalu menyusahkan orang tua, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa membanggakan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak ingin mengingat masa laluku yang suram. Disini, di sekolah baruku entah mengapa aku ingin menunjukan potensialku secara maksimal. Aku pun heran. Siang ini saat istirahat tiba aku berkumpul bersama dengan teman temanku chanyeol, luhan dan jongin entah mengapa aku mudah akrab dengan mereka. Mereka sangat mengasyikkan, saat dilapangan mereka tak menganggapku sebagai yeoja tetapi saat berkumpul diluar jam pelajaran mereka sangat memahamiku, mengertiku, membaca pikiranku dengan mudah dan memperlakukanku sebagai layaknya yeoja. Mungkin insting para lelaki. Jongin berkata "Aku tak sabar menunggu olimpiade minggu depan" "aku pun begitu, jongin-sshi" sahut chanyeol, luhan dan aku bersamaan . "amber-sshi emmm kenapa akhir akhir ini sering dekat dengan papan tiang itu?" tanya luhan sembari menunjuk ke arah kris yang duduk agak berjauhan dari kelompok kami. "emm... apakah menurut kalian begitu?" sahutku sembari tertawa kecil "aishh kami tau kalian pasti sedang berkencan, benar bukan?" tanya chanyeol sedikit curiga "Uhuuk!" aku tersedak minuman yang sedang kunikmati sejak tadi "kau mengejutkanku cahnyeol-sshi" jawab ku pelan .

"aku benar benar heran jika kalian benar sedang nge date amber-sshi" utas luhan "ahh aku benar benar tidak... sungguh! Kami hanya makan malam karena dia janji mentraktirku itu saja" cetusku . "dia memang tampan, tetapi kami tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya mengajak yeoja makan atau mengobrol" jongin menyahut cepat. "dia sangat dingin... sungguh" bisik luhan "sudahlah lupakan saja!" cetus chanyeol . Perkataan luhan membuatku berfikir sepanjang malam. Aku duduk tenang diteras melihat ikan emas peliharaan ayahku disamping halaman rumah sembari berfikir tentang kris. "ahh mengapa aku memikirkannya? Itu hanya makan malam bukan. What date huh?" aku berbicara sendiri . "Non amber, ada telpon dari temannya nih katanya penting" teriak bi bong "siapa biiiii? Bilang aja akunya sibuk" jawabku malas . " non pentiiiing non" sahut bi bong lagi . Aku berdiri dengan malasnya dan..."yeoboseyo?" jawabku lembut "Hey kau, aku didepan rumahmu. Bisakah kau bukakan pintumu? Aku kedinginan" tuuutt...tuuuttt...tuuuttt . Sialan lagi lagi dia untuk apa dia kemari disaat hatiku sedang kacau balau begini?. "masuklah" aku membuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk. "tak seharusnya kau membiarkanku diluar sejak tadi. Ini musim dingin apa kau gila?" Kris menyambarku . "bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau diluar, kau kan baru saja menelponku? Dasar gila" sahutku . Kris tak menjawabnya, ia malah asyik meminum suguhan orange juice dari bi bong. "Bisa temani aku sebentar? Aku sangat bosan makanya aku kesini" sahut kris dengan nada lembut. Aku terheran, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa barusan dia berkata lembut padaku?. "apa yang kau bilang barusan?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek. "Kau tak usah pura pura tuli, ayo cepat pake jaketmu karena diluar sangat dingin!" kris bersikeras. Dan kami pun keluar bersama. Kami pun memutuskan untuk jalan berdua menyusuri kota seoul dengan berjalan kaki. Malam itu ramai sekali. Kris membelikanku kopi hangat, dan kami pun menikmatinya bersama dengan canggung. "apa kau tidak punya teman sehingga mengajakku keluar malam malam seperti ini?" aku bertanya kepada kris . "bukan urusanmu! Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh mengajak teman sekelas untuk sekedar minum kopi?" kris balik bertanya . Aku hanya diam. Teman iya teman... Dia baru saja mengatakannya bukan dia hanya mengajakku untuk sekedar minum kopi teapi mengapa aku mengharapkan lebih padanya? Bodohnya diriku. "kenapa diam? Apa kau bisu? Tak punya mulut?" tanya kris "ngg... kris-sshi mianhae aku harus pulang sekarang aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting" sahutku . Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin menjauhinya "hyaaa! Berani beraninya kauuu!" kris berteriak keras namun tak ku herankan lagi. Dadaku sangat sesak entah mengapa . Apa aku sakit hati dengan perkataannya tadi, entahlah aku hanya benci dia menganggapku sebagai TEMAN.

"kalian sangaaaaaaat HEBAT!" puji sang pelatih. Ya kami baru saja memenangkan olimpiade . Hari ini kami merayakannya dengan berkemah . Kami sangat antusias dengan hal ini. Semua murid bergembira, bersorak ramai dan memuji satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di perkemahan. "amber-sshi tolong bawakan pengait dimobil tadi, sepertinya ketinggalan" seru luhan. "ahh ne.. tunggu sebentar aku akan segara kembali" jawabku . Sesampai di mobil aku mencari dibagian bagasi belakang "ahh tidak ada... Bagaimana ini? Apa tertinggal disekolah?" aku bergumam pelan. Aku membuka kursi penumpang dan melihat sesosok lelaki yang sedang tidur, aku tak ingin membangunkannya . Saat aku ingin menutup pintu mobil tiba tiba tanganku ditarik olehnya . "Kau mau kemana? Sepertinya hobimu melarikan diri ya" sahut kris sembari membuka matanya . Aku pun terkejut "itu kan bukan urusanmu!" sahutku dengan nada tinggi . "kauuu..." kini aku benar benar terkejut dia menarik tanganku dan memelukku erat . "tetaplah seperti ini sebentar saja, aku merindukanmu" bisik kris ditelingaku . Aku segera melepaskan pelukannya tetapi gagal. Aku bersikeras dan akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dan aku langsung pergi. "dasar gila! Seenaknya saja dia memelukku? Dia pikir dia siapa?" gumamku kesal . Aku berlari ke arah luhan sembari mengatakan bahwa kaitannya tidak ada. Dan ternyata ia lupa sudah meletakkan pengaitnya di dalam ranselnya . Hari mulai larut semua orang sudah tertidur kecuali aku. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling hutan kecil ini . Aku menyusuri jalan demi jalan, dan tanpa aku sadari aku tersesat. Aku berlari kebingungan mencari arah kembali. Namun sialnya tiba tiba aku tersandung batu besar, sehingga aku berjalan sedikit pincang. "Hey kau... untuk apa larut malam seperti ini berkeliaran seorang diri?" suara kris mengagetkanku "ommo! Kau mengagetkanku" seruku . "kenapa lututmu berdarah?" Tanyanya "ani... aku hanya tersandung tadi" sahutku agak ngeles "naiklah kepunggungku" jawab kris "tidak usah! Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan kakiku sendiri" sahutku . Dia tidak menghiraukan celotehanku dan langsung saja menopangku dengan kedua tangannya . Entah mengapa badanku tak ingin menolaknya. "Ini...disini tempat terakhir aku bebas berdua denganmu. Mulai besok hidupku berubah" kris berisik pelan "kau mau kemana?" tanyaku "apa kau tidak membaca mading sekolah? Apa anak anak yang lain tidak memberitahumu? Besok aku akan debut sebagai boyband, amber-sshi" sahutnya pelan. Tuhan aku senang dia akhirnya memanggil namaku tetapi... "kau... b benarkah? Chukkae kris-sshi... mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" tanyaku sedikit gelisah namun aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum . "saranghae amber-sshi" serunya pelan.

Di backstage kris sibuk merapikan bajunya. Dia debut sebagai member EXO naungan Sment. EXO terdiri dari 12 namja keren yang bisa membius para wanita wanita mulai dari anak anak, remaja, dan ahjumma pun terpesona oleh karisma yang dimiliki ke 12 member tersebut.

Mc: "waaah selamat atas debut kalian exo!"

Exo : "gamsahamnidaaa..."

Mc: "aku ingin bertanya, apakah dari kalian sudah ada yang memiliki kekasih?"

d.o : "ahh agensi kami tidak memperbolehkan kami untuk hal itu. Kami hanya fokus untuk karier kedepan"

Mc: "Bagaimana bisa kalian semua tidak mempunyai kekasih dengan look kalian yang bisa dibilang cool dan handsome? Hahahaha rasanya mustahil"

Exo : *hahahahahaha* (semua member hanya tertawa)

Sejak tadi aku hanya memandangi televisi, rasa percaya tidak percaya ada di dalam benakku. Handphone ku berdering dan "yeoboseyo?" sahutku "hei amber-sshi apa kau sudah melihatnya, kekasihmu tadi ada di televisi" seru jongin "ah ne.. jongin-sshi aku sudah melihatnya. Dia tampan sekali bukan? Hehehe" candaku "hyaa... selamat atas debut kris amber-sshi aku turut senang, annyeong" jawab jongin "ne.. gomawo...annyeong" sembari menutup telpon . Aku berpacaran dengannya . Ini sangat lucu, agensi melarangnya untuk berpacaran akan tetapi dia malah menentangnya . Aku pun mulai gelisah .

(Tak lama kemudian kris menghubungiku via sms)

Apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana debutku tadi?

Cepatlah balas... aku tak sabar menunggu

Aku pun membalas

Daebaaaak! Debutmu tadi benar benar keren

Tak ada balasan. Ya aku mengerti aku harus terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini . Dia sekarang idola yang banyak dipuja puja banyak wanita . Aku pun membiasakan diri.

Tiba saatnya liburan musim gugur . Dia berjanji akan pulang minggu ini. Aku menunggunya di kafe xxxxx . Tanpa harus dia beritahu aku pun mengenakan hoodie agar fans fansnya yang fanatik tidak menghujat kekasihku itu. Ternyata dia sudah menungguku . Aku pun menyapanya "annyeong... bagaimana kabarmu?" aku menyapa sambil memperhatikan wajahnya . "ne aein aku ba baik saja" sahutnya sembari membyka kaca matanya. Kami berada di ruang VIP sehingga kami dapat bebas berbicara . "matamuuu... kenapa? Apa kau kurang tidur?" tanyaku "gwenchanaaa... aku hanya giat latihan akhir akhir ini" balasnya . Kris tidak pernah sekalipun berkata aku lelah . Mungkin dia tak ingin aku mengkhawatirkannya . Dia bercerita bahwa jadwal manggungnya akhir akhir ini padat dan dia harus ke jerman untuk pemotretan album akhir bulan ini. Dia juga berkata bahwa sebenarnya agensi tidak melarang artis artisnya untuk menjalin kasih. Ternyata hampir semua artis di agensinya sudah memiliki pacar. Akan tetapi, mereka harus membungkam kisah cinta mereka agar tidak mengecewakan fans mereka, karena fans mereka terlalu fanatik. Aku agak bernafas lega "akan tetapi kita harus tetap berwaspada bukan? Karena fansmu sangat banyak" sahutku "iya... aku mengerti, tapi kau tak usah terlalu berfikir tentang itu aku akan baik baik saja" jawab kris . Aku mempersilahkannya untuk tidur dirumahku sekaligus memperkenalkannya kepada orang tuaku. "apa tidak papa?" tanya kris yang sudah berada didepan rumahku "tidak apa apa... daripada kau harus ke incheon lalu balik lagi ke seoul" jawabku . Rumah kris di daerah incheon sedangkan rumahku berada di seoul jadi akan lebih menghemat waktu jika melihat sewaktu waktu ia balik ke dorm yang letaknya juga di seoul .

Kami menonton dvd bersama. Kris memilih untuk menonton film titanic . Kami duduk di sofa berdua sembari menunggu kedua orang tuaku datang. Akan tetapi bi bong mengatakan bahwa bunda dan ayah tidak bisa pulang karena sedang lembur. Pupuslah harapanku untuk mengenalkan kris kepada orangtuaku karena kris besok harus balik lagi ke dorm untuk latihan . Kris memegang tanganku dan menyuruhku untuk bersandar dipundaknya . Aku pun menurutinya . "aku merindukanmu amber" bisik kris pelan ditelingaku "nadoo..." jawabku pelan . Kami pun bertatapan dan tiba tiba kris mencium bibirku. Aku pun tak menolaknya. "ini ciuman pertamamu?" kris berkata sembari melepaskan kecupannya "nee.." jawabku pelan "Hmm... maka aku akan menciummu berulang ulang kali. Saranghae!" jawab kris disusul ciuman hangatnya lagi . Entah berapa lama kami berciuman lalu kami tertawa bersama. "kau milikku.." kris berbisik lagi "aku milikmu..." jawabku lalu kris mengecup bibirku lagi.

Kris baru saja mendapat sim A nya. Agensi pun memperbolehkan dia mengendarai mobil asalkan diizinkan oleh managernya . Jadi malam itu kris mengedarai mobi sendirian karena member lain sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya. Dari pulau jeju menuju rumah amber pikirnya, memang sudah agak larut malam tetapi kris berusaha untuk tetap terjaga . Ia melaju hanya 90 km/jam karena cuaca sedang hujan malam itu. Tiba tiba "gubraaaaakkkkkkkkkk!" mobil kris tertabrak mobil dari arah berlawanan .

Repoter : "Saat ini kami berada di tkp dimana seorang personil exo tertabrak oleh mobil dari arah berlawanan. Menurut saksi setempat mobil yang menabrak 'k' pengendaranya dalam keadaan mabuk. Sekarang 'k' dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan dibawa kerumah sakit di seoul. Sekian liputan live dari kami, selamat malam"

Aku yang mendengar kabar dari personel exo yang lain menuju kerumah sakit tersebut. Aku berusaha tetap tegar melihatnya, tapi aku tak sanggup . Jatuhlah deras air mataku. Dokter berkata kris mengalami gegar otak parah, tulang rusuknya hancur dan kaki kanannya patah. Aku terdiam lemas . Semua menabahkanku . Mimpi buruk apa ini tuhaaaaan... "siapa kekasihnya?" tanya si dokter "s..ssaya dok" jawabku gemetar "masuklah temani dia, mungkin akan membantu" seru sang dokter. Aku pun masuk menemuinya. Melihat kondisinya, ya tuhaaaaaaan... tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya, darah pun masih terlihat jelas dibalik perban perban di sekujur tubuh pria tinggi ini . "aa...mmbeeer" rintihnya "aku disini kris.. bertahanlah" jawabku . Dan...

Kami bersamaan menaburkan bunga di makamnya. Semua menangisi kepergiannya. Si pria yang selama ini ku cintai ya pria tampan tinggi nan dingin itu, benarkah sudah tiada? Apa ini mimpi tuhaaaaan? tangisku jatuh tak tertahankan . Melihat orang tua kris yang sudah tiada, sehingga hanya kerabat dan orang orang tertentu lah yang boleh datang ke makamnya . Dan kerumunan mulai sepi . Aku masih saja berdiri disamping makamnya . "Saranghaee.." sahutku lirih . Aku tau kris sedang mendengarkanku. Aku tau kris tak akan suka melihatku menangisi kepergiannya . Memang semua orang akan mati, tapi mengapa dia pergi begitu cepat tuhaaaaaan...

Aku kembali kerumah, Rasanya aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku benar benar tak ingin sungguh... Aku duduk di sofa dan aku teringat saat dia menciumku dengan mesra. Aku teringat semua kenangan indahku bersamanya . tiba tiba telponku berdering aku melihat layar hp ku dan ku lihat d.o lalu ku angkat "amber-sshi kau harus menonton tv sekarang juga" dio langsung mematikan telponnya . Ku nyalakan televisi dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat manager exo akan menanyangkan sebuah video dari kris. "Untuk seluruh fans kris, dimohon untuk tidak menghujat gadis ini . Tolong hargai kris karena kris juga manusia, saya tahu kalian fanatik akan tetapi kris juga memiliki kehidupan seperti kalian" seru manager dan video diputar . Tangisku jatuh kembali aku tidak percaya . "Hai semua, perkenalkan aku adalah member exo kris. Apa kalian semua merindukanku? Ahh aku ingin bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang ku suka apa boleh? Dia gadis biasa, tinggalnya di seoul dia adalah seorang lelaki hehehe ani rupanya memang seperti lelaki tapi dia sangat manja seperti perempuan perempuan biasanya. Hahahaha aku jadi merindukannya, aahh jangan bersedih aku juga mencintai kalian semua. Saranghae *bbuing*" kris manyapa didalam video itu . Kemudian diputar video...

Aku shock! Oh tuhan mengapa video ciumanku dengan kris ada ditelevisi? . Apa apaan ini. Aku takut dihujat fans fans kris yang super fanatik itu . "Maaf semua fans kris, aku tahu ini tidak baik tapi kris memintaku memutar video ini jikalau dia sudah tidak ada. Aku pun tak menyangka dia akan pergi secepat ini. Mohon doanya semua" sahut si manager .

Aku membuka surat yang diberikan chen saat dipemakaman, dia berkata surat ini dari kris dan tidak ada yang boleh membacanya selain diriku . Inilah isi suratnya...

_Don't hesitate anymore please, take my heart away__  
__Yes, the sharper it is, the better – even the moonlight shut its eyes tonight__  
__If only it was a different guy and not me, if only it was a line from a comedy__  
__I will burn all of the scars exchanged with your love__  
__  
Baby don't cry tonight – after the darkness passes__  
__Baby don't cry tonight – none of this will have happened__  
__It's not you who will become short-lived__  
__So baby don't cry cry – because my love will protect you__  
__  
We exchange our fates that are headed toward each other__  
__As much as there was no choice but for us to go awry, I know we have loved that much more__  
__When you smile, sun shines, the brilliance can't be expressed with the boundaries of language__  
__Waves are crashing down in my heart__  
__  
Baby don't cry tonight – on this stormy night (like the sky is about to fall)__  
__Baby don't cry tonight – it's fitting for a night like this__  
__I had to let you go in this moment that shines brighter than tears__  
__So baby don't cry cry – my love will be remembered__  
__  
On top of the dark shadow of pain, on the threshold of farewell__  
__Even if I cruelly fall down, even that will be for you so I will handle it__  
__Instead, I will give myself to you, who doesn't even know me__  
__Don't cry – instead of hot tears, show me cold laughter baby__  
__  
Say no more (baby) no more (don`t cry)__  
__Please don't hesitate – just when I'm about to become like foam,__  
__Say no more (baby) no more (don`t cry)__  
__Just burn me with that knife so I can remain as a dazzling person__  
__  
The moonlight fills your eyes__  
__This night passes silently in pain__  
__  
Baby don't cry tonight – after the darkness passes__  
__Baby don't cry tonight – none of this will have happened__  
__It's not you who will become short-lived__  
__So baby don't cry cry – because my love will protect you__  
__  
The early sunlight melts down__  
__The brightness that resembles you falls down__  
__My eyes that were once lost finally cry cry cries_

**THE END**

Mian kalo random ya gomawo yang udah mau baca hehe *BBUING BBUING*


End file.
